


Morgan Stark

by notjustmom



Series: Pepperony Week 2019 [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, established pepper potts/tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: For the prompt fill: Morgan Stark...





	Morgan Stark

He had thought he had survived Afghanistan so he could save the world. The very first time he held Morgan Petra Stark carefully in his arms, he knew he had been wrong. He had blasted out of that cave and walked for a day and a half so he could be her father.

He had been to distant planets, seen things no one else would ever see, done things he hoped no one else would ever have to do, but he knew the most important moment of his life, except for marrying Pepper, was the first time she opened her big brown eyes and smiled at him.

He glanced up at Pepper and could tell from the look on her face that he probably wore the goofiest grin, in the history of goofy grins on his face, but he found he didn’t care. “Look what you made, Pepper,” he whispered and couldn’t recognize his own voice. 

She shook her head at him and reached out to ruffle his hair. “Look what _we_ made, Mr. Stark.”__

_ _“We did, didn’t we, Ms. Potts.” He leaned down and kissed Pepper’s forehead, then sat back in his chair and watched as both of his girls fell asleep._ _


End file.
